oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian Village
:This article is about the location. For the music track, see Gunnarsgrunn (music track). Barbarian Village, also known as the Gunnarsgrunn after the quest Gunnar's Ground, is a small town along the River Lum. It is south of Edgeville, west of Varrock and north of Draynor Manor. It is one of the smallest inhabited locations in all of RuneScape. The entire town is a multicombat area, allowing many players to attack more than one barbarian, or vice versa. It was one of the first towns released. History In years 32-60 of the Fifth age the Fremennik conducted a series of armed invasions of Kandarin, Asgarnia, Misthalin and the Imcando dwarven territory of Ice Mountain in an effort to stop the creation of rune stones by humans. Many Fremenniks held the view that magic was a gift best left to only the gods and, under the leadership of the warlord Gunnar, the people of Rellekka and other outlying villages took up arms, intent on stopping the production of Runestones. The crusades eventually faltered and the Fremennik were forced to settle in what is now known as the Barbarian Village. Gunnar initially planned to regroup and continue the attacks on Misthalin; the burning of the Wizards' Tower and the loss the Runecrafting knowledge, however, removed the incentive for the subsequent generations of barbarians to do so. As such, the descendants of the original Fremennik still live in relative peace within the confines of Gunnarsgrunn. Quests On 21 September 2010, the quest Gunnar's Ground was released. This was the first quest ever to take place in Barbarian Village. The quest replaces the now removed Romeo & Juliet quest. Entrances Barbarian Village has two main - east and west - entrances, and a few smaller ones. The entrance in the west has a road leading to Falador, while the one in the east leads to Varrock. Barbarians are scattered throughout the whole town - the ones in the town are levels 9 and 10, while the barbarians in the Long Hall are level 17. Outside of the village are unicorns. In the Long Hall, Chieftain Gunthor, the current leader of the settlement, and Haakon the Champion, the mightiest barbarian in the settlement, can also be found. Both free and P2P players can directly teleport to Barbarian Village if they have the Skull Sceptre, a reward from the Stronghold of Security. It has a maximum of five charges for free, and ten for P2P players, allowing free teleports to the town. Points of interest Peksa's Helmet Shop Peksa's Helmet Shop is the only non-members store where players can buy helmets, other than Valaine's Shop of Champions on the first floor of the Champions' Guild, which sells black full helmets. Peksa sells and buys varieties of helmets, varying from bronze to adamant, medium and full helmets. There is also a perpetually burning fire in the middle of the shop which players can use to cook the fish they caught in the fishing spot just outside the town's walls. Long Hall The Long Hall can be found in the north of the town. Free beer and cooked meat respawns on the tables. However, level 17 barbarians and the level 29 Haakon the Champion are inside the bar, so low level players are taking a risk to go in. There is a single level 15 ranged Barbarian inside or around the hall. Also Chieftain Gunthor, the current leader of the settlement can be found here. This is a popular area to train ranged and Magic combat, using the tables for cover then moving out to collect arrows and drops and collecting the beef on the nearby table for food. Watch Tower North of the eastern entrance of the town is a watch tower where players can find Hunding. He tells players about the tribe's history. Barbarian Village mining site At the centre of the town is the Barbarian Village mining site, a mine with coal and tin ore. It's considered by many as a poor mine, as there are not many ores. It's also one of the few mines within a town or city. As of 15 February 2011, there is a mining site just South of the Village with clay. As there is a pottery house just North of the site, it is an ideal location for crafting urns. Stronghold of Security The Stronghold of Security can be reached through a hole located in the mining area. The dungeon is open to all players, purposely designed to help players know more about security in RuneScape. It is a medium-sized dungeon that gives rewards for making it to the centre of each level, including a new emote and a choice between 2 unique pairs of boots. Originally, to pass, players had to answer a series of account-based security questions which are asked by the sentient doors. Players would not be allowed to pass through the doors until they answer the questions correctly. Players can now pass freely through the doors without having to answer an account-based security question, If they list their age as over 13. Various monsters live in the dungeon, including goblins, minotaurs, and skeletons. Fishing Spots To the east of Barbarian Village are some fishing spots in the river. Players can fish with feathers or bait at these spots. This is one of the most popular fishing spots in the free world because of its relative proximity to the bank in Edgeville where players can store their fish as well as the Stronghold of Security and the Edgeville Dungeon. It is also very popular for power fishing players, fish scavengers, and fish beggars. A good way to obtain trout or salmon is to trade bait for food instead of begging for it if there are multiple beggars around. Cooks may reside here to use the free fish that are dropped by the power fishing players. Spinning Wheel To the east of Peksa's Helmet Shop is a small house with a spinning wheel. Players here can turn wool into balls of wool. Or, if a player is a member, can spin flax. Potter's Wheel To the south of the house with the spinning wheel is a house with a potter's wheel. Players can use clay with this and the potter's oven nearby to craft small items. In the free worlds, this is the only location of the Potter's wheel and oven outside Draynor Village and the Crafting Guild. Barbarian anvil In the hut with the potter's wheel is a Barbarian anvil. This anvil is used to make spears and hastae using Barbarian smithing. This anvil cannot be used for normal smithing,and is members only. NPCs *Dororan* *Gudrun* *Chieftain Gunthor (used to be called Gunthor the Brave) *Haakon the Champion *Kjell *Hunding *Litara *Peksa *Tassie Slipcast *Sigurd *Barbarians **'Acelin', a guard in the Barbarian Village. **'Adelino', a barbarian warrior with a big axe. **'Adolpho', a barbarian warrior with a warhammer. **'Aitan', a barbarian archer. **'Alberich', a fierce barbarian warrior. **'Brunnhilde', a fierce barbarian warrior. **'Edelschwarz', a barbarian warrior with a spear. **'Fafner', a tough barbarian warrior. **'Fasolt', a strong barbarian warrior. **'Gutrune', a mighty barbarian warrior. **'Hagen', a guard in the Barbarian Village. **'Lydspor', a well-travelled barbarian warrior. **'Minarch', a barbarian who likes his beer. **'Siegfried', a young guard in the Barbarian Village. **'Sieglinde', a muscular barbarian warrior. **'Siegmund', a guard in the Barbarian Village. **'Wotan', a sturdy barbarian warrior. *Unicorn *(Moves to Juliet's old house if the player has completed the Gunnar's Ground quest) Trivia *After Gunnar's Ground, the Barbarian Village is given the name Gunnarsgrunn. The latter one is still in parenthesis on the world map to avoid the confusion, as it's still widely used. *The founder of Barbarian Village is Gunnar, who is deceased. In fact, the name (Gunnarsgrunn) of the settlement originates from him. *There is a torn white and yellow flag near the longhall, it's assumed to be a Varrock flag. *The town got a minor graphical update, including also some of its inhabitants, when quest Gunnar's Ground came out. *Barbarians once used to be aggressive to low levelled players. This was changed with the Stronghold of Security update. *It used to be possible to obtain beer from the beer barrels on the floor of the Long Hall by using an empty beer glass on the barrel, after a while, if players tried to do so it was not possible (the Barbarians shouted "Oi- That's ours!", now when using a glass on the barrel, the game says "Nothing interesting happens" *The Long Hall proves to be a very efficient place to train range since the long table and stools can be used as safespots. *On 15 February 2011, Gunnarsgrunn got a water source (well) in the village. It was probably put there to make soft clay, as there is a potter's wheel, clay rock and a pottery oven close by. *On 15 February 2011, Gunnarsgrunn also got a few new clay rock south of the village so you could make soft clay. *The music track Dark was unlocked here but it got moved to the Boneyard in the Wilderness and a music track was released, Barbarianism. *Random events are extremely common due to the ability to train mining, fishing, woodcuttin g, combat stats and smithing. *There is a glitch in which the Barbarian Village flags stretch, rather than flap in the breeze. This has not been fixed. Barb village glitch.png|An example of the Barbarian banner stretching. Music Unlocked * Barbarianism * Gunnarsgrunn es:Barbarian Village zh-tw:野蠻村 nl:Barbarian Village